Little Thing
by Hersheys65
Summary: The narrator's point of view on telling the story of Kimiko and Rai's Little Thing. A one-shot story.


He always did have a little thing for her.

Ocean Blue Eyes. Midnight Hair. Snow White Skin

And he always felt that she was already his.

Not the cowboy's; Nor the cheeseball's.

They were complete opposites, but they were pieces of a puzzle that perfectly fit together.

Everyone knew about his feelings; Evil and Good knew. But no one dare said a word about it to her.

Because no one knew they would _actually_ become an item; a couple. That is, until he confessed.

The mere thought of it would be chaotic and dangerous considering his role in life was to always protect good from evil.

But the two tried it out anyway. They accepted the consequences

He didn't know how he had a little thing for her, but he loved having that little thing.

It wasn't her temper

It couldn't be the constant kissing on the cheeks whenever a good deed was done- or any type of PDA for that matter.

And it certainly wasn't her constant hair-dying or fashion style.

But being together felt so right- to them at least.

Let's face it, _we_ knew they would end up together at some point whether if good conquered evil or evil was still at large.

Honestly, it was a very rocky relationship. There were fiery arguments, reliability issues, lies and truths- and all that good stuff.

In other words, it was marriage and love.

She was too independent to fully depend on him.

She was Impulsive, but rational. Headstrong, yet humble.

Though it was a physically good long run, the emotional and mental marathon hasn't ended for him just yet.

At the time of the abrupt ambush, the cowboy couldn't save her. The cheeseball couldn't save her. And when she needed him the most, not even he could save her from destruction.

For she made him save that _new_ little thing

He learned his lesson that he should've trained harder. So his loved one would've been saved as well.

But no matter what, he will always have that new little thing for her.

After all, _it_ was made out of love.

"Master Monk Rai?"

Now, the little thing he has…will always be protected by him, the cowboy, and the cheeseball.

"Yes Reiko?"

Grassy green eyes. Midnight hair. Snow White Skin.

"Will you tell me more about my mother?"

The little thing will always be loved by everyone.

"What would you like to know?"

That little thing is a last puzzle piece of his loved one.

"Who was the man she married? Do you know him? Is he handsome?"

"My, my, my… You have many questions for a four year old."

No one knew about _this_ little thing; At least, evil doesn't know where she came from.

He decided it must be kept that way, for her safety- Well, for now.

"I would like to know where I get my good looks from! That's why!"

When she's old enough to understand why he kept this secret for years, he'll think about telling that little thing the truth.

"Well, I can certainly tell you that you have his personality. But you have your mother's looks"

Until then, she'll be in the care of their old master.

"Grandpa Fung told me he was once evil! Then he turned good!" The little thing pouted and took a seat next to him next to her mother's grave.

He just laughed. "That's right."

"Master Monks Omi and Clay said he's big-headed. And he plays around too much!"

His eyes narrowed at his friends' insults. "There's more to him, than meets the eye."

She suddenly frowned. "Does he even know I exist?...Does he know I live in the temple and I cant leave?"

He looked at her doe green eyes and it almost killed him. He just grabbed her in a tight hug. "Oh, he knows Reiko… But he loves you too much to risk any danger that'll happen to you." He stroked her hair gently for comfort.

"Does he know that I can do this?" She puffed out a small breeze through her lips at a leaf, and it harshly burned into ashes.

"Of course." He smiled proudly as he watched the two elements unusually conjoin together. "Ask Grandpa Fung about more stories about your parents."

"But I wanna know his name more than the stories…"

Raimundo just sighed and scratched his head. For her questions were making him anxious. "I can tell you that your name comes partly from him and your mom." He hinted and tested her intelligence.

"Kimiko…Reiko…Ko comes from mommy…." The little thing started clapping and laughing in glee. " I know! His name is Rei!"

His head hung low, but he laughed and cradled her tiny body. "… Close enough!"

* * *

><p>So this is little bit sad, and the structure of the story might be unorthodox for me ... My friend challenged me to write a sad yet sweet story that is under 1000 words and it must be a tad different from my original writing style. Reviews are deeply loved! Please tell me if i should stick with my original style, or if i should just try and experiment with others. Thanks for taking the time to read and Thank you for making my two previous stories your favorites! :]<p> 


End file.
